


Our Idiot

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has some thwacking to do after the events of episode 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Idiot

Don climbed up to the top of the crows nest. It was *freezing*, especially this late at night, but Gai didn't seem to care. Gai didn't even seem to realise Don had arrived. 

"I brought a blanket," Don said, deliberately casual as he shook it out (green, of course) and slung half around himself. He waited for Gai to meet his eyes and smile, a little, before he stepped over to Gai and wrapped an edge around Gai's shoulders. "You should come to bed."

Gai shook himself, then met Don's eyes again with a little more awareness in his own. He grinned. "I'm fine, Don-san. Sorry to worry you."

"Tchh. Stop apologising."

Gai swallowed. "But you -- I'm the apprentice. The rookie. I can't presume on my place."

Ah. Of course. It was strange to be counselling someone else about self-esteem, but Don had found himself in many strange positions over the last six months. He'd cope. This wasn't quite the same as his own issues about not being as good as the others, anyway. Poor Gai wanted to be part of them. He wasn't worried about his abilities as a fighter. "Gai. Marvelous often calls the newest one things like that, well, perhaps not Ahim, but he did it to me all the time. You're still part of the team just like the rest of us." 

There was an easing in the tension of the thin shoulders under his arm. 

"I let you all down," Gai said in a small voice.

Don pffted. "So you're not perfect. We're not, either. You're not an asshole, and you're a good fighter, and you cook nearly as well as I do. Those are the important things. Oh, and fighting to protect others, that's important to you, right? You do that, too!" 

"I -- I do, yes. But Marvelous is perfect. And I lost my GokaiCellular!"

Don laughed. "Oh, Gai. Marvelous is about as close as anyone who's not literally a god can get, but he's has times of weakness too. You're an idiot, but you're *our* idiot," Don said amiably. He pulled Gai closer, and kissed the top of his head. "More importantly, you're *my* idiot. Come back to bed. It's cold without you."


End file.
